


a leader's promise

by schlimmbesserung



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlimmbesserung/pseuds/schlimmbesserung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first impressions are everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	a leader's promise

**Author's Note:**

> another ancient kpop fic (drabble) that i still like
> 
> denting the inactivity here

When Sungjong first meets Sunggyu, he's skeptical of the older man's capability as a leader. He has a soft face and small eyes that look far too kind (or silly) to take very seriously. He lisps and fumbles over his words and the youngest is positive that they're doomed if this is the guy that's going to be calling all the shots. Four hours into practice, when they're running through the same eight beat segment for what had to be the fortieth time now (because everyone has yet to lock their elbows into an _exact_ ninety degree angle in _perfect_ synchronization) Sungjong is revoking those thoughts.  
  
After Woohyun's third offhand comment about the uncanny similarities between dance practice and slave driving, Sunggyu finally allows them a break. Sungjong stumbles off to the long bench that stretches across the back wall of the room, falling into it and dabbing futilely at the sweat coating his skin (and oh gross it's soaking his _shirt_ ). He’s so focused on staving off a potential acne outbreak that he doesn’t even notice the leader had sat down next to him until he’s shoving water in front of his face.  
  
“Thanks,” he breathes, accepting the bottle and taking long thirsty gulps.  
  
“You weren't focusing the last ten minutes,” the older man remarks matter-of-factly. “Your eyes kept drifting up to the ceiling somewhere.”  
  
Sungjong blinks a few times, absently wiping the moisture from his lips with the back of his hand before reciting the traditional apology, “I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time.”  
  
“As a fellow member, I won’t accept anything less than one hundred percent effort,” he says calmly. “As a leader, I expect even more.”  
  
And when Sungjong sees the determination in the older man’s too small eyes, the _fire_ , he suddenly wonders how he ever doubted him in the first place. Something mutual passes between them. Sunggyu’s words sound less like what they are and more like _I’m going to make sure all our dreams come true._  
  
A smile cracks the maknae’s lips despite his exhaustion, “A hundred and ten then, hyung.”


End file.
